A Steadfast Love
by Apocalyptic-Fairytale
Summary: Cloud Strife, a soldier during the Wutai war, is ordered under Military Law to protect President Rufus Shinra. While at Midgar, Cloud meets and falls in love with a beautiful dancer, a woman who becomes the obsession of a very powerful and renowned General. Will their love survive through tribulations and the precious time that they lost or will one man's jealousy destroy them?


**A/N**: Hi. So this is my sort of Christmas Clerith story. It's not about Santa Claus or the typical Christmas story but it's just _Christmas themed_. It's inspired by one of my most beloved books and maybe (hopefully) it'll remind you of the story that inspired me to write this. Anyway, I hope you enjoy reading!

**_ SUMMARY_**: Cloud Strife, a soldier during the Wutai war, is ordered under Military Law to protect President Rufus Shinra. While at Midgar, Cloud meets and falls in love with a beautiful dancer, a woman who becomes the obsession of a very powerful and renowned General. Will their love survive through tribulations and the precious time that they lost or will one man's jealousy destroy them?

**Characters**:

[_STARRING_] Cloud Strife... Aerith... & Sephiroth.

[_SUPPORTING ROLES_] Rufus Shinra... Hojo... Zack... Tseng... Scarlet... & Heidegger...

(_more TBA_)

* * *

**All Eyes On Her**

There once were a group of twenty-five Soldiers, all equal in strength and praise… except one soldier who happens to be the center of this very Christmas story. His name is _Cloud Strife_ and although a part of a strong platoon of soldiers, he was the least known. His name was never mentioned in papers, his strength (although unknowingly great) went unnoticed, and not many knew of his name… except, however, _one_.

_This is a story about a steadfast love_…

It was the first day of snow for the winter season that year, blankets of white laid atop every building near. Flickering lights and snowy roads were barely visible to the soldier as he made his way to his position. He had been traveling the continents for over two years now, fighting the war against the northern nation of Wutai, but never had he been rewarded with a mission with this much promise. He wasn't given just any job. No. His job this time was much much bigger than any other. He, along with a group of twenty-five others, were instructed to protect and keep guard over the INN in which the President was staying at.

The soldiers, all aligned in their base tent, greeted their captain, Zack Fair.

"The General should be arriving soon and when he does, be on your _best_ behavior. He's very strict and likes things done by the book. Anything less will give me a bad name, and if I get a bad name that won't be too cheery for you all." The first class soldier noticed the new face. The raven-haired man walked up to Cloud and spoke sternly; "You're the new guy, right?"

Cloud briefly made eye contact with the first class soldier then straightened his pose; "Yes sir." He voice dry and his expression almost blank.

"Well, good. At least you know how to answer your higher-ups." Zack praised him weakly before turning to leave when suddenly, the General himself entered the platoon's tent. Immediately, all figures present straightened their poses and saluted the grand General. In unison, their militant voices greeted him; "Sir!"

The General had long silver hair, and bright blue eyes that resembled a snake. His features were strong and his build was tall. His presence alone looked like one of reckoning, a sure sign of why he was head General under President Rufus Shinra's order.

"I'm General Sephiroth Crescent, I am who you will be taking orders from here on out. Right now your orders as a platoon are to protect the President if any attacks are to take place. The Wutaiian militia have landed on the main continent and they're using guerrilla-warfare—which means we have to be on the lookout and be ready for surprise attacks at all time. You, along with myself, have been assigned to watch the President at the Golden Inn while he stays there for protection." Sephiroth paused for a moment and glanced at the twenty-five soldiers aligned in front of him, judging which of them were _worthy_ of going on tonight's mission. He took a moment to analyze the set of soldiers, inspecting every detail about them, even down to the way they carried their guns. After a moment, Sephiroth read off a few names, all in which Cloud paid little attention to…

"Cloud Strife." Came the General's deep voice.

The blonde soldier took a double take at the General. He couldn't believe it, his name was called. His name was _actually_ called. Among them all, the General thought him good enough to call his name. Finally, after two years of fighting on the battle fronts and earning his way… he was given a _real_ mission.

"Strife—you'll be standing guard for the President's vehicle while he's in the Opera House. You other five will serve as guards for the President while he's watching the play inside."

In an instant Cloud's ego deflated, all of that satisfaction of hearing his name called was gone almost immediately. His dream of taking part in a major mission was gone in a matter of seconds. He almost couldn't believe it…

**ii.**

The General, alongside President Shinra and his entourage of politicians and rich mako-field owners, all sat at the top of the best balcony, a balcony of marble floors, gold railings, and the best of red curtains and even better chairs, with a view of the play that was impeccable to say the least—yes, this was a balcony given to only the richest and most deserving of people, reserved _only_ for them. A waiter poured their glasses with the best Champagne to be found or drank, then left them to their chuckling-selves.

The lights throughout the opera house dimmed, the red stage curtains were slowly beginning to part—the play was about to begin and although a man on stage was beginning the story, the voice of the President's wife captured everyone's attention.

"I heard this ballet in particular is so renowned that people have offered to purchase the lead dancer because of her talents on stage."

"She must be a sight to see… on and off the stage." Said President Shinra in awe.

"My, my!" said Heidegger, his voice rough and burly. He was a man of short stature who had a long wild black beard and a stern face, and who just so happened to be the head of public safety under the President's cabinet.

"Perhaps I'll purchase her after the play, gya haa haa haa." Laughed the arrogant and pig-headed man.

Now intrigued, Sephiroth spoke; "What is the name of this play again?"

A blonde woman dressed in a red shimmering dress spoke next; "It's called the Loveless. " This woman speaking was the head of weapon development, and although she was the only female working under the President, to say she was lady-like would be a lie. Just like the others in her political group, she was arrogant and greedy—always thinking herself bigger and grander than anyone else present, doing _anything_ to reach the top. She was a woman of quick jealousy, and with her particular _secret_ affair with the president, she felt the need to put down the lead dancer being discussed. "I heard she's a great dancer, but that she has the looks of a mule."

"You always say every younger and _more attractive_ woman looks like a mule, Scarlet." Said Heidegger amused at her jealousy.

The woman scoffed to herself, sipping some of her bubbly Champagne and choosing to ignore the fat man's comments. Just then, the sound of music began to drift through the air, filling the opera house. The play was beginning.

The large stage was dressed as a city, a busy concrete jungle disguising the backdrop of the stage convincingly. And there, in the center of the grand stage, kneeled a woman of petite form, who had long, curly, brown hair, with skin as white and beautiful as snow. Slowly, the maiden rose to her feet and began her flowing dance, her rhythm matching the choir and band perfectly. She was in a small shimmering red dress, the length of it stopping just at her thighs with the bottom of the red dress being a typical tutu only scalloped with gold lace. Although the material of the gown was ruby colored, it sparkled and gleamed with gold hues. The bodice of the dress had gold and gemstone flowers embroidered on it, with a vibrant golden ribbon tied across her small waist to finish off her seductive attire. The bust of the dress was cut in a heart-shape, and sheer scalloped lace bordered by a ribbon of gold made up the feminine hemline. Draping directly from the center of the bust dangled a tear-shaped ruby that glistened brightly.

Sephiroth watched in bemusement, his eyes following the dainty dancer every step she made. He watched as her small form bent and twisted with ease, her body moving with utmost grace and poise. He had never seen a woman more beautiful than she... and desire was quickly consuming him. He continued to watch with awe, his hungry gaze never to be fulfilled.

After the play had finished and the big curtains had been drawn across the stage, Sephiroth knew he must introduce himself to the woman at once. Making up any reason he could in order to excuse himself from the President's presence. He quickly stood and bowed; "Mr. President sir, I'm afraid I must leave you for a short while. But I assure you that my second in command will be able to protect and serve you just as well."

With that said, Sephiroth left the president's safety in the hands of Zack and hurried down the grand hall and to the entrance of the backstage. Once there he saw dozens of faces, most were dancers and crew-men in charge of the ballet but one face caught his attention most… _the little ballerina_. She was in front of her dressing mirror readying to undress herself and get back into her regular clothing. Being sure as to not lose his calmness, the General—with utmost gentlemanly concern—stepped near the small dancer, the woman still unaware of his presence despite him being close enough to smell the rose fragrance that graced her form.

"Excuse me, miss…" he called out to her as he took her hand in his own, his mouth inching forward to plant a kiss of introduction and flattery, but before he could plant his show of affection onto her dainty hand the ballerina shyly pulled away, taken aback by the sudden action.

"Yes, sir?" she answered back dryly.

Sephiroth froze, perplexed by the woman's withdrawal from his grand gesture. Never in his life had he been prevented from such an introduction with a woman before. After collecting himself he straightened his stance, his eyes never leaving her.

"Forgive me, I just wanted to congratulate you on such a wonderful performance."

"Oh, thank you, sir." She quickly curtsied, bowing her head in respect. "I really must be going though, it's late and I'm awfully tired. But thank—"before the tiny ballerina could finish her goodbye the General spoke again; "I understand. I myself have somewhere to be..."

Hoping to impress the dancer he then added; "Can't very well win the war without the General_, now can we?_" Sephiroth knew _exactly_ how his words could influence the woman into talking just a bit longer, and judging by her humble expression now contorting into one of embarrassment and blush his scheme was working to his advantage.

"Forgive me, sir. I-I didn't know who you were." She curtsied again hoping to take back any negative impression she could have made on the General.

"Nothing to be forgiven for miss…" his voice trailed off as he implied for her to tell him her name, and after a short moment of silence she realized what he was seeking from her.

"Aerith, sir. My name is Aerith Faremis." She bowed her head once more and Sephiroth smirked at her compliance. He held out his hand again, confident that she would _happily_ give her hand to him _this_ time.

Aerith hesitated for a moment, taken back by his sudden boast of confidence. But hehind him she saw her director ushering her to accept his hand _and so she did_. The General wasted no time in his action. His mouth lingered atop her hand, savoring the feel of her skin against his lips. For a reason unexplained to her, she felt a sudden uncomfortable-ness from the gesture. Being the lead dancer of many beloved plays, she had come across _many_ wooers (_all who had failed_) and by now she had grown accustomed to their games, but this one seemed more determined with his admiration. Although humbled, she was far from interested.

"I was wondering, miss Aerith, if you'd so kindly join me and the President and his entourage in the main hall for dinner? I'm sure you'll enjoy the evening treat of dining with people of _our_ class."

Blushing, the maiden turned away from the General; "Oh, sir—I'm not sure I can. I'm still dressed for the ballet and it'll take me quite some time to—"

"I promise you, time is_ not_ a factor. I'm sure once the President hears that such a…" he trailed off to eye her figure momentarily before picking up where he left of; "… a _beautiful_ woman such as yourself will be dining with us, he'll _happily_ move up the dinner."

"I'm flattered sir, but, really… I couldn't—" she tried to sound as flattered as possible as she attempted to move away but the hold he had on her hand kept her in place.

Gently, she yanked her hand out of his. "Now, _please_ sir, I _must_ be going." She turned back to her mirror, preparing herself, and leaving Sephiroth's ego bruised and his pride _severely_ damaged by her disinterest.

Anger was building up inside of him as he watched the woman (who had been the center of his desire) brushing his presence off as if he was a mere street-rat. He turned and left, insulted by the woman. But when the director approached the silver-haired man he stopped, as if sensing Sephiroth's displeasure and fearing for his opera house, he spoke assuredly to the General.

"Good sir, I swear she is a woman of coyness. She means nothing but a show of game with her teases. Please, let me inform her that you are a man of business and she will come to her senses at once."

"That _wench_ is one of the most inexcusable women I've ever met. She insults a man of great virtue and I'll have no part in her games." He straightened his coat, readying himself to leave but the director spoke again as if begging him to forgive her.

"Please, sir! I've known her since she was 8 and I've seen how she treats admirers. Sir, she means well."

Sephiroth paused, intrigued by his words. "Does she now?"

"Yes, sir. _Of courrrrse_." A wide grin was now spreading across the director's face. "She plays games with their hearts, hoping to see how far they're willing to go for her affection."

Sensing that he was winning Sephiroth over, he added with eager; "I'll speak to her at once."

He quickly left the prideful General to himself and hurried to the ballerina's side. Grabbing her arm, and ever so forcefully he gained her attention.

"Just what are you doing, Aerith?"

She turned and saw the man grabbing her arm. He had slick black hair that was tied into a pony tail. His face was clammy and pale and carved with age. His eyes, beady and black, were covered by a pair of reading glasses. His name, Hojo. Ever since her parents passed away, Hojo had been in charge of her life. Fourteen years of him bossing her around, blackmailing her into doing what he wanted. With her parents gone she had no other options but to stay in his _care_…

"What do you mean?" she mused back at him, playing with his anger like she had the habit of always doing.

He spoke through gritted teeth; "Don't play games with me, girl. You know very well _what _I'm talking about." Hojo lowered the tone of his voice, venomous and audible only to them; "You've bruised the very _large_ and _delicate_ ego of our _grand _General and you are going to apologize to him before he gives this opera house _and you_ a bad rep."

"People come for the plays and our dancers' skills—not because of what _one_ man says about us." She turned back to her mirror, cleaning her face from the show make-up. Annoyed more than ever, Hojo tugged on her arm, forcing her attention back on him.

"I will _not_ allow you to ruin this business, Aerith, do you understand me? Do you really want to make dozens of families lose their source of income because _you_ want to play hard to get? Are you really ready to watch your mother's opera house close down because of _your _pride?"

After years of knowing her, he knew _exactly _how to get to her—and speaking of her parents was a sure way to get her to comply.

Aerith turned her gaze away from Hojo and thought to herself. She looked as if she was at war with, and after a moment more she spoke; "What do you want me to do? _Marry him_?" she snapped back.

"Just give him a good time, Aerith. Make him feel like he's the luckiest man in the world just long enough for him to not give us a bad name."

He took Aerith's arm in his hand and brought her to her feet, ushering her to speak with the man once more. "It's just for one night, after all."

As Aerith slowly made her way to the General she kept assuring herself that it really was just this once.

"Excuse me, Sir." She started, gaining his attention; "I'd love to go to dinner."

A sly smile spread on the General's face; "_Wonderful._"

**iii.**

After readying herself she joined Sephiroth, arm in arm, at the President's table. And all eyes were on her as she joined them. It was a little out of her ordinary. She hadn't dined like this since she was a young girl, at least not in the opera house's main hall. The dining hall was reserved for only the wealthiest of people, and not even the lead dancer was allowed to dine there. What was more unnerving was the fact that she was arm in arm with the General. She knew she should be flattered but…

"My, my!" said Shinra, amazed at the sight of her. "For once the rumors were true!"

Aerith blushed at his compliment and bowed; "Thank you Mr. President. But I think you're being too kind."

"Please, please by all means take a seat. " Said Rufus, his gaze never leaving the pretty lady—Scarlet taking notice to his gawking.

She took her seat at the table, and Sephiroth sat nearest to the president, making sure to be beside his date as well. Out of the corner of her eye she caught a glimpse of the President saying something to Sephiroth, but _what_ she couldn't quite make out. All she knew was the the smirk on Sephiroth's face made her uneasy.

Small chatter was carried between the people at the table, most in which Aerith paid little attention to (and took even less part in) due to it being outside of her interest. They mainly spoke of their money and how greater they were then most people below the plate of Midgar. And when the conversation about the war broke out, Aerith felt it necessary to voice her opinion. All heads turned to listen to her, expecting to hear support of the war since she was dining with the General himself, but all their interest was lost when they heard that her opinion (although still very much unimportant to them either way) was of disapproval of the war. The looks on their faces warned her to stay quiet, and so she did for the rest of the course, with the exception of a few short answers to questions given to her by the others.

After eating their meal and now in the desert course, small conversation broke out once again. "So," began Scarlet, who had decided to wear her most expensive dress on account of hearing that their guest would be the dancer from the play, "Aerith, _are you injured_?"

The question took her by surprise. "N-no, m'am. Why?"

"Oh, no reason." Said Scarlet. "It's just… the way people speak about you, you'd think your dancing on stage would be a little more… _memorable_. It really must be your pretty face they come to see."

Aerith smiled weakly, ignoring her comment.

Sensing Scarlet's bitterness, Sephiroth decided to step in to defend his _prize possession_. "Scarlet, jealousy only makes your age more apparent on your features, and the result i_s not very attractive_. I suggest you stop or you'll never get a man to marry you."

This silenced the woman long enough for Heidegger to speak next. "How old are you, girl?"

"I'm twenty three this February, sir." Answered the dancer.

"She's a whole fifteen years younger than you, Scarlet! Gyahahahaha!" Heidegger's donkey-like laugh bellowed through the dining hall.

"You look much younger, I must admit." Said Rufus, interrupting their conversation before Scarlet could retort to Heidegger's comment. "You must be amazed to be the date of the greatest General there ever was. If you're lucky, maybe you'll even be able to call yourself Mrs. Crescent one day." Chuckled Rufus.

"It's only our first meeting, Mr. President. I don't even really know him."

"He's _wealthy, famous_, and _powerful_." Scoffed Scarlet.

"And?" replied Aerith, awaiting more.

"And?" answered Sephiroth, amazed at her disinterest in him. "What else is important enough to know and mention?" chuckled he.

Aerith turned to face the General, "Plenty." She said sternly, defending her beliefs.

Sephiroth took a deep sigh and continued; "Anything else is irrelevant."

"It's _completely_ relevant." Defended Aerith.

"Oh, you can put down your holier-than-thou act, little girl." Said Scarlet bitterly, "If wealth and fame wasn't as important to you as it is to us, then you wouldn't be in the business that you're in, now would you?"

"Actually," began Aerith, "I'm a dancer because my mother was one. And if I wasn't paid for it, I'd still dance on stage. _You_ might do everything for money, but that's not how _I_ was raised, miss."

Aerith's comeback earned a small round of laughs from the men of the table until Sephiroth spoke again.

"If the girl wants to live in her naivety, then let her. Women are _hardly _ever looked to for the opinion, so what harm is it that she believes in such beliefs? She will grow aware of this simple truth when she sees that men will only go to her for her beauty and that they could care less about a woman's… '_personality'_. It's your beauty that determines if you're agreeable to a man or not. The same for a women and what rank in wealth and fame a man is." The people at the table laughed again, their pig-headedness more apparent than ever before.

She tried to maintain her lady-like demeanor as she was laughed at, but she couldn't take any more. Sighing, she rose from the table, unable to stomach any more of their company. She briefly glanced at them all; "Gentlemen, miss—I really must be going now. I have a recital in the morning and I really must get some sleep."

The men rose from their seats, their only show of chivalry the entire night. "_I'll take you home_." Said Sephiroth.

"Is that a _request_ or a _demand_?" replied the brunette dancer as she put on her coat.

"What kind of question is that?" laughed the General before adding confidently; "_It's your privilege, of course._" an arrogant smile spread on his features.

Aerith turned her gaze away from him momentarily before politely bowing her head but not out of willingness. "Then, I'm not _worthy_ of such a 'privilege', sir. Good night and thank you for the meal." With that, she turned and started her way for the large marble stairs.

Now, more than ever, Sephiroth felt the powerful blow to his pride. He wasn't about to be made a fool. He quickly followed her, the chuckles from his entourage's amusement at the woman turning him down still ringing in his ears.

Just as she reached the top of the stairs, he grabbed her arm, taking her by force. She locked eyes with him, noticing the anger in them. "You made a fool of me, woman."

"Excuse me, sir, but let go." Aerith calmly instructed.

"I think not." Said Sephiroth. "Now I suggest you pay me the utmost and greatest respect! I found your games _intriguing_ at first, but their unnecessary now and their growing to be a pain for me."

Aerith yanked her arm from him; and due to her lady-like upbringing she chose to remain calm, flashing the most humble smile she could; "Good night, General." And nothing more was said between them as she made her way down the marble steps, Sephiroth watching her the entire time.

Although his pride was bruised, he knew that she was playing coy, that _is_ what Hojo had told him and if anyone knew best it was the man who had seen her play her games first hand. Sephiroth thought to himself; what fun would it be for him if she just gave her affection to him with quickness? This idea of a game only made his obsession stronger. _After all_, what woman _wouldn't_ want to be the mistress of a powerful and famous General like himself?

_[ to be continued... ]_

* * *

**A/N**: ...yay? Okay, so that's my first chapter. It probably seems a bit rushed but this **is** my first multi-chapter fanfiction after all, so I'm bound to have some jitters in my writing and stuff. I wanted to portray Sephiroth as this very arrogant and controlling man, the type of person that thinks it really is everyone's _privilege_ to know them, because I honestly think he'd act like that if he was thrown into an AU. Anyway, yes, Aerith is a ballerina and I don't care how cliche that is. My story needs her to be one in order for this "story" to progress. Why Wutai? Because they were the only people in VII's world that I could believably see as a country capable of keeping toe-to-toe with another country, especially a Shinra-backed country. Zack and Cloud also don't really know each other in this story other then Zack being a Captain, Cloud's sorta been just floating around the globe fighting battles, too. Also, Aerith's name is Faremis in this because she was never adopted by Elmyra, instead Hojo (who used to work with her parents) took her in and kept her as the main-lead in his Ballet shows.

*deep breath* so basically, that should cover everything. Hopefully I didn't just deflate your interest in this story. Q_Q Thank you for reading! Next update in a day or two.


End file.
